Tragic Episodes
by kamikazeDoll
Summary: two families..one of science and one of magic..classic type of romeo & juliet except with 5 lovers.^^
1. Prologue

****

TRAGIC EPISODES

Disclaimers: I do not own Gundam Wing nor Sailor Moon! I never will own either of them!

'……………' = thinking

"……………" = speaking

+……………+ = flashback or something like that! 

................................................................................................................

****

PROLOGUE

Heres lies out story of:

__

Two families both in same in both nobility 

Different for one is of science, one of magic

But both agree of each other's hate for the other family

Blood, tragedy and betrayal is in this distorted tale

Enter a group of teenagers, opposite for each other

Girls of magic & love and Boys of science & war

Adventures and secrets are made

Love between the girls and boys of opposite families

What will happen to these children own families' hate for one another

Will they succeed in their love and bondage 

Or will they die by their own families' hands


	2. Chapter 1

****

TRAGIC EPISODES

Disclaimers: I do not own Gundam Wing nor Sailor Moon! And in truth I don't actually care about disclaimers.

'……………' = thinking

"……………" = speaking

+……………+ = scene change

****

Bold = emphasis.

................................................................................................................

Everyone thrives for power, some for the power of love, others for ultimate domination.

Our story lies between two families who have been fighting against one another for more than 2 centuries, even the 

oldest members of the family don't recall the reason why they fight against each other.

Some say its for power, honour & pride.

Some just don't even care for the reason just that their hatred for the other family is satisfied by their destruction.

But that isn't the point of this story, its main reason would be the tale of a group of lovers, drama, romance, tragedy and even death…maybe…

How even the truest of love can turn into the horrendous of tragedies. Maybe a quote some anonymous person once said could be true, **_"one will not realise the depth of true love until they lose it"_**

Funny isn't it? How many try and thrive to find their soul mate, their other half and when they do they die or their soul mate is claimed by another.

Now… I think I'm getting a bit sidetrack from my real story no? so now I bid you farewell and I give you the honour of presenting this tale to you.

+ + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + 

In the night, life seems to slow down, but not for two families, one family dedicated to magic where they believe life is started by a higher being like GOD in which Catholics believe to be their creator.

But in this family they believe their higher beings to be the Greek Gods like the Moon Goddess Serenity or the King of Gods Zeus.

Strangely enough there were nine girls with the extraordinary powerful magic they were known ti be the cosmic users, being the most powerful of mages in the family possible even the world, all sisters but none of them looked alike apart from their shoulder length black hair, and strangely enough they were born in the same day and hour.

Setsuna was the oldest and has maroon streaks in her hair, her eyes were also a maroon colour. 

Haruka, the second oldest has navy streaks in her hair and navy coloured eyes. 

Michiru has turquoise streaks in her hair with matching turquoise eyes. 

Makato has green streaks in her hair and matching green eyes. 

Ami has blue streaks in her hair with deep blue eyes. 

Rei has red streaked hair and red eyes to match. 

Minako has orange streaks in her black hair and orange eyes. 

Hotaru, the second youngest had violet streaks in her hair and violet eyes. 

Usagi, the youngest has silver streaks in her hair and silver-blue eyes.

All these girls have power to control a certain thing and it was surprising considering their age to be 16 years of age and were able to channel their energy very well.

Setsuna was able to control to the power of time & space and is blessed by the planet of Pluto.

Haruka was able to control to the power of speed & the wind and is blessed by the planet of Uranus.

Michiru was able to control to the power of music & water and is blessed by the planet of Neptune.

Makato was able to control to the power of lightning & strength and is blessed by the planet of Jupiter.

Ami was able to control to the power of ice & wisdom and is blessed by the planet of Mercury.

Rei was able to control to the power of fire & physic and is blessed by the planet of Mars.

Minako was able to control to the power of love & beauty and is blessed by the planet of Venus.

Hotaru was able to control to the power of death and the opposite powers of cosmos (dark cosmos) and is blessed by the planet of Saturn.

Usagi was able to control to the power of cosmos (power of all) and was blessed by the earth's moon and the cosmos.

Surprisingly the 2 youngest were the most powerful out of them all but the most childish as well. No-one remembered how their mother looked liked but life went on.

All nine girls lived a normal life as far as being the most powerful mages in the cosmos, they loved each other deeply though they had the occasional teasing and raspberry wars but this tale focuses on five of the girls in the family, 

Usagi, Hotaru, Ami, Haruka and Minako, how these 5 young teenagers fell in love with the enemy but maybe this tale might end in tragedy, maybe not……

This is their tale, this will be shared……….

………………………………......................................................................

****

:::AUTHOR'S NOTES:::

Hi everyone! ^^… umm.. This fan fiction has already been literally set up with the pairings and everything.. I just need animals to represent the characters. Mythical is okay as well!! ^_^..

Hope you enjoyed the introduction for the girls.. ^_^.. And it ain't like the one Leonardo DiCaprio acted in.. *meek voice* I hope…

Umm.. Thanks to the my:

Imouto-chan - Angel-Goddess… thanks for supporting me .. ^_^

And other peeps…^_^

__

PAIRINGS::

Hiiro | Usagi

Wufei | Hotaru

Duo | Ami

Quatre | Haruka 

Trowa | Minako


	3. note

NOTE FROM AUTHOR:

Hiya everyone IM BACK!! Ahaha.. Anyways sorry for putting a stop to my fanfics because of my school certificate and stuff! I'll be updating my stories very soon since im almost finished year 10.. So wait for a while longer and I wont dissapoint y0o! I hope!

Peace out and Ja Ne

^^ 

-elite feng - aka simply magic // eccentrik bannii


	4. STOPPING IT ALL

Hi Everyone!!

This is Elite Feng.. *hides behind computer screen* umm.. This is sorta embarrassin' to some of the ppl out there .. Who are supporting my two "uncontinued" fanfics.. But the truth of the matter is.. I won't be able to finish these fanfics for a VERY LONG TIME.. The reason is that I am studying for my higher school certificate (HSC to those in Australia) and it is very stressful especially since I just started year 11.. *bows head repeatedly* gomen nasai minna-chan!! Gomen gomen gomen.. But if I have the time and the motivation I **might** surely be able to continue it.. But from the stress levels I'm experiencing right now that is boosted majorly with my medical condition I might not be able to do that do.. So I'm so very very sorry.. And please if you have any complaints or anything about this.. I will gladly accept the flames.. Just leave your email address and I'll explain it more clearly for you guys out there.. particularly since I made most people wait so very long for the update.. Gomen nasai to all!!

And to the following authors/reviewers I thank you for all the support you've shown me in my period of being an author…

- The Plutonian

- Jupiter Angel

- SilverComet1

- Heerosgurl

- ChibiHeartDragon

- Evil Lollipops From Outerspace 

- supersonic 

- Angel-Goddess

- Ancient-Legend

- Wenfei

- ren^ren - chan à thanks RENZ.. I miss ya heaps dude..

- alexz

- PrincessVi-Vi

-Writing Soul

- darkstar51

- Ivy Tearen

- Topaz Dragon 

- Angel of Devils

- Jade Stellar

- Kaiya

- rogue night 

- wicked tenshi

- Icy fire

Much Salamat! And Domo Arigato to all that read it.. But most of all the 23 authors who had the enough compassion to read my stupid story..

Domo Arigato and Konban Wa.. ^^ goodnight my parez… 

- elite feng 


End file.
